Jane and the Dragon: A LoveHate Relationship
by lilailylovesgod
Summary: "You will need to survive 1 month in the wilderness with nothing but, 2 coats 2 horses and medical supplies." Jane felt her blood freeze. She turned to Gunther. She then turned back to Sir Theodore. "I am also aware that Jane is a beautiful young lady and you Gunther are a handsome young man. More effort of not doing something you might regret?" Jane Blushed furiously.
1. Chapter 1

Hey you guys! My name is Lila… well it's my nick name really. I am at work and well sitting in a chair all day watching the price is right over the summer gets pretty boring. Besides I go back to school in 2 weeks! D: I really don't like school but, hey being a pediatrician takes faith! Thank you for clicking on this story and… Funny story about Jane and the Dragon… uhhh I actually started to read when I began to watch qubo. Because the TV we have her there is no cable… SO I was forced to watch but, then began to like it and I now have the schedule memorized lol ahahahahahha . Well Last night I was reading a story and I couldn't help but, be inspired! Okay enough of me! God bless you guys.

Disclaimer: I do not own Jane and the Dragon!

Jane and the Dragon: A Love/Hate Relationship.

Today was the day, the day she waited since she was a mere child in her pre-teens. She knew that she would be knighted soon or later but, she felt as if time flew faster that she could've imagined. She couldn't believe that at the age of 18 she would be knighted… but, there was a slight occurrence that would damage the fact of her happiness.

Her mother.

Yes! I know that sounds very… no… It fits her image. She was 'tired' of seeing Jane become, 'less' and 'less' of a lady. She no longer wore gowns. Then she became a knight. And now she was being knighted… and to be sworn to the king… and it broke her mother's heart. To see that her only daughter would not follow in her footsteps. But, her mother was wrong of one thing… she was very feminine, no pun intended!

She with or without her armory had curves all in the right places… despite her fragile figure. She was as thin and as tall as ever… she just had a little upper but lower curves… she was rather embarrassed of her stubborn fat sculpted body. She also didn't like the way the non-courted men gave her looks of lust and attraction. She honestly wanted to find a man that would actually care about her and not forcing her into love. She since a child begged God to give her someone she actually had a reason to be with… someone who actually loved her for who she was…

Jane's outfit changed through the ages as well. Since her breast plate was too… flat she had a new one made... She wore a long sleeve under… followed by a castled sleeve shirt over it and over all her breast plate. She then wore a skirt… and her hip armor after. She then had long sock up to her thighs and combat boots. Her hair grew to her mid arm and was a curly and bouncy as ever. Her face didn't really change but her cheek bones were high and she began to wear lip tint to keep her lips moisturized. She was more feminine than she thought… and it worried her.

"Jane." Jane got out of her bed and opened her window… and saw the green lizard she had befriended years in the past. The dragon pushed his head in and stared at the female knight. "Dragon!"

"I'm proud of you Jane… and I knew you could do it." Dragon smiled softly and stared at the ground. Jane smiled and walked up to the dragon and wrapped him up into a hug and kissed his nostrils making the dragon turn a bright shade of fusia… making smoke fume out of his ears and nose. Jane laughed at this and like every morning she jumped on the dragons head, dragon then pulled out of her room and dropped her off into the jousting grounds. Jane then walked into the kitchen and found pepper and a rather smitten rake grabbing onto her. Jane blushed and looked away. "Petal!" Pepper pulled rake's arms offer, and began to blush manically. "What brings you here?" She began to stir a bowl… an empty bowl. Jane smiled and shook her head, "Well good day to you Pepper." Pepper smiled, "Sorry…"

Jane lifted her hand, "No need my dear Pepper." She then put her finger into a close by crème. She then tasted the delicacy. "Hmmmmmm whats this Pepper."

"Whipped Cream! It took me 2 nights to prepare but, what a better day to eat pancakes and crème than today!" Jane pulled Pepper's shoulder towards her and squeezed her.

"Well, what an amazing smell… in here. Hey cook what are you cooking this amazing morning?" dragon sniffed. "Not for you dragon… it's for the new knights!" Dragon poked his head inside and lowered his head, "Oh… Disappointed." He then began to leave the window when pepper called, "But, I will make some of my swamp soup!" Dragon pushed himself through, "Really?" Pepper giggled and nodded her head. Dragon began to laugh, "Oh Jane, your little short life friends are better than Cows and Dung!" He then pulled out; "Sorry Pepper he can get a little too rude when it comes to his jokes…"Pepper merely smiled and shook her head.

"Did anybody say Jokes?!" Jester jumped in and posed. Jane smiled, "Why Jester how are you this morning?" The jester smiled and grabbed Jane and swung her under his arm and brought a rose and placed it in her ear. "Mighty Happy…" Jane rolled her eyes and stood and pushed jester, "Oh Jester…" Jester smiled.

"Petal you should get ready, I will call you when breakfast is ready." Jane nodded and began to run towards the door. She didn't notice but she then found herself tripping on the steps and fell over. To her awe she found herself inches above the ground. Before she could speak she then was lifted and face to face with her fellow rival… "Gunther?" She stared into his eyes and saw Gunther's facial changes in a closer level. She then saw his build he had a white shirt… and he was sweaty and might have been doing more of his father's dirty work. She then noticed the streaks on his chest and how contoured his arms and chest was. She couldn't help but blush Gunther had gotten a very nice build and Gunther smirked and stood Jane and shook his head, "Maybe you should see where you're going Jane." Jane broke out of her trance and rolled her eyes and began to WALK to her room. She felt that their last task was going to be a hard one…

The trumpet alarmed and the squire began to descend down the steps, the whole royal family and staff were in a group and waited for Sir Theodore and Sir Ivon to come in and explain their last task. Jane nervously waited for dragon and waited impatiently. The King then walked in with the queen and the knight's right behind them. "Good evening squires." The knights stood before them and Theodore walked in front, "To complete your training you both will need to use all your techniques and strategies to successfully overcome this challenge."

Jane looked out and finally saw her friend drop in and sit right behind her, "Did I miss something?" Jane grunted and dragon shuted up… Theodore then began, "Jane and Gunther to complete your tasks you will need to…"

Dragon began to scratch his back and began to one groan out, "Oh yes…. YES oh YE-" He then saw that Jane was giving him a tight frown. Dragon nervously stood straight and began to pick at his teeth. "So-sorry." Jane shook her head. Theodore then sighed and shook his head. The king began to bite his cheek, "Well Theodore what is this task you have for this young man and woman." Theodore began, "You will need to survive 1 month in the wilderness with nothing but, 2 coats 2 horses and medical supplies." Jane felt her blood freeze. She turned to Gunther. Gunther retrieved her glance. She then turned back to Sir Theodore. "I am also aware that Jane is a beautiful young lady and you Gunther are a handsome young man. More effort of not doing something you might regret?" Gunther and Jane blushed furiously.

"Now on to your horses. You leave at dawn." Theodore left. The Knights stood there, "I'll see you at the gates." Gunther spoke; he then turned to face Jane. Only to find that she was long gone.

He then stood there, "Beautiful Lady…?"

This is the End of the First Chapter. Blessings!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey you guys so, right now I am drying my nails. Yes I gave myself a much needed manicure. I am … well was doing homework and now I am working on the next chapter in the story. Thank you for reading and God bless you.

Jane and the Dragon: Love/Hate Relationship.

"What am I going to do dragon?! A MONTH with him?!" Jane ran from side to side. "I know we've grown out of that phase of childhood but, this?" Dragon smirked, "Jane they never said I wouldn't be able to join you." Jane turned around and smiled, "Your right!" Jane smiled… but then frowned, "I cannot."

Dragon stopped, "Cannot… do?"

Jane slid to the ground, she couldn't take her with him… it would violate the knightly code and she wasn't a cheater… and wasn't going to let Gunther win this…. She was going to be knighted. "Sorry dragon, you stay here." Jane grabbed her coat and started for the door. "Goodbye Dragon, see you in a month." She then closed the door. She began to descend from the stairs where she found a crouching Gunther looking at her; she nodded and walked to her horse. She then looked at the basket of supplies. It held an aid kit and medicine and coats. She took out the coat and placed it on herself. They then walked their horses to the gates. Sir Theodore stood there. "Evening squires, I am here to wish you both good bidding and also." He pulled out a horn. "Here is a horn. If it is an emergency play it loudly 7 times. But if it is a white flag then you will play it 1 time." Jane took it and placed it on the basket. "Happy trails." Sir Theodore then closed the gates.

"Ready Jane." Gunther looked at Jane, Jane nodded and got on her horse and began for the forest and struck wind and began to close her eyes… she tried to imagine that she was flying in the air with- "JANE LOOK OUT!" Jane opened her eyes and to her surprise she slammed her face onto a branch and fell off the horse. The horse sped off and Jane was on the ground left unconscious. Gunther looked at the teen and frowned, "A few minutes and already causing trouble." He lifted Jane and placed her on the horse and sped towards where the horse went. Jane laid there.

"Oh, my head." Jane sat up from the bed and looked around. This wasn't her room… it was a cabin. She then saw a familiar figure sit by the fire. She then looked and saw that there were 2 horses by the window and that she had a bandage on her arm. She pressed her arm only to wince from the pain. Gunther turned, "Jane your awake!" He walked up to her, "How is your head?!" He began to touch the bruise that began to form on her head. She stared at how strange Gunther was acting a sat back. He instantly felt her awkwardness and took his hand back. Jane smiled and moved off the side of the bed and began to walk over to the fire. She stared at the fire, Gunther then walked up to her, "I found the horse you lost… he was by the river and then I found this cabin. There was a note on the door that said, "If you have made it this far then you have passed the first obstacle. And it had Sir Theodore's signature on it." Jane looked at Gunther and smiled. Gunther sat down, "Why won't you talk to me?" Jane looked at Gunther and smiled, "I am going to be honest, but I do not know where I am or who I am." She then stood and walked over to the bed and lay down. "I am so sorry but, I cannot remember!" She then closed her eyes and began to sleep. Gunther pinched the middle between his eyes. This cannot be happening. Why did Jane have to hit her head and loose her memory? Gunther looked through the basket and looked to see if they had a remembrance serum. But no luck… only a vaccination that helped boosts the mental health and stability. He quickly grabbed the vaccination and injected it into a bun and left it out and a glass of water. He smiled, when she wakes she will be hungry…. She will just have to eat from the table. He then sat back and lay on the ground and closed his eyes. Soon to fall asleep.

Okay you guys it is very late and I have to wake up early for school but, I will write another chapter tomorrow… God bless and good night!

-John 3:16.


End file.
